


The parts that birds love

by milkywaywide



Series: When you move into my airspace [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: But she’s bored and his little act is annoying her, so she pulls him by the tie and kisses him.





	The parts that birds love

Eto’s sitting on the table and Arima’s sitting at the table, like a proper gentleman.

But she’s bored and his little act is annoying her, so she pulls him by the tie and kisses him. Sure enough, before she knows it, his hands are going up her sides, beneath her shirt, and he’s starting to push her down.

 _I will not be topped today_ , Eto then decides, pushing him away, sticking her chest out. He pulls back, confused. She moves her hips closer to the edge of the table, and spreads her legs.

Tonight, the king will kneel before her.

**Author's Note:**

> The birds and Arima, of course! Title is from Say Hello to the Angels which is very innuendo-y song and I feel that it dismisses explanations. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
